Remedios Custodio
Summary Remedios Custodio was the former leader of the Holy Kingdom's Paladin Order until the Holy King, Caspond, demoted her. During Jaldabaoth's invasion of the Holy Kingdom, she was a prominent member of the Liberation Army working to free the country from the foul demon's control. She absolutely detests demons, undead, and demihumans, and will not hesitate to kill them. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, Possibly High 8-C against extremely evil enemies Name: Remedios Custodio Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Paladin (Genius), Holy Knight, Evil Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Holy Manipulation, Body Control (Can enhance her reactions by overworking her neural networks), Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Can bypass Physical and Magical Defenses, Flight. Resistance to Poison, Disease, and Mind Manipulation (Strong warriors like Brain Unglaus can shake off mind-manipulating effects) Attack Potency: Building level (As a warrior in the realm of heroes, she should be comparable to Clementine), Possibly Large Building level against evil opponents (Many of her abilities and classes are specialized at damaging evil targets) Speed: Likely Supersonic (Should be comparable to others in the realm of heroes) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Building Class (Comparable to Clementine), Possibly Large Building Class with skills against evil opponents (Many of her abilities and classes are specialized at damaging evil targets) Durability: Building level (Comparable to others in the realm of heroes) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Safarlisia's enhanced Holy Strike Standard Equipment: *'Safarlisia:' Made of a mysterious metal harder than Adamantite, this legendary blade becomes more powerful the more evil an enemy is. Once a day, it can enhance the Holy Strike skill. It also produces holy magic automatically, giving its strikes a passive damage boost against most demons and undead. *'Unnamed Armor:' A whole body armor made from silver. Remedios could use its ability to fly for a short period of time. However, she would not have her full range of movement while in flight. *'Unnamed Coat:' A white circle coat. It seems to have been imbued with some magic. Intelligence: Though she is skilled enough in combat to be considered a genius, Remedios otherwise has below average intelligence, and struggles at strategizing or thinking creatively. Weaknesses: The use of Martial Arts slowly builds up fatigue in the user's body and mind, and stronger techniques require more focus. She can only use her enhanced Holy Strike once a day. Remedios cannot stand undead, demons, or demihumans, and is willing to allow her hate of them to get in the way of her duty. She will often act without thinking, and is unskilled when it comes to strategizing or thinking creatively. Additionally, after being traumatized by the deaths of her sister and the Holy Queen, she is prone to lashing out over the slightest insult. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Arts *'Flow Acceleration:' An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it, however, is that the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's brain. *'Fortress:' A Martial Art that raises one's own defense to be able to handle direct attacks to their bodies. *'Strong Strike:' A Martial art that increases the power of a strike attack. Skills *'Unnamed Skill:' A skill from her job class Evil Slayer. This intensifies the divine power within her holy sword while facing evil opponents. *'Holy Strike:' A basic technique used by paladins. It causes channeled divine power to explode upon contact with an enemy and is effective against ones with an evil alignment. Once a day, Remedios can enhance this skill by using her sword Safarlisia's special ability, doubling the length of her blade, dealing even more damage to evil enemies, and bypassing all physical and magical defenses. However, this ability does practically no damage against good-aligned enemies, and reduced damage against neutral-aligned enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Paladins Category:Holy Users Category:Adults Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Tier 8